Absolzoey
absolzoey is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is Level 21 (Lovable MovieStar) and has been VIP many times. Her sister in real life also has a MovieStarPlanet account under the name pixie11111. About absolzoey Absol is interested in many a different things. She enjoys MovieStarPlanet and will play all day everyday if she had the chance. She has a love for Monster High, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Making her a Pegasister.), the band BASTILLE (Marking her a Stormer.), games that include Sonic the Hedgehog, the game Minecraft and The Sims franchise. She also does a lot of drawing and can draw anything from "Monster High" characters to "My Little Pony" characters. Usual Appearance absolzoey has green and red "Ailen Eyes" with hot pink and orange eyeshadow, she also has pink "Coolcat" lips. She almost always weres some "Spider Leg Lashes" on her eyes. When she is not dressed up as something specific, she tends to were some rare tattoos that she acquired when it was still possible to buy rares from other MovieStar's looks. She also loves anything to do with cats and weres a lot of Cat Ears, most of her looks consist of them. Movies, Artbooks and Looks Movies absolzoey makes many a variety of movies. Currently, she is focusing on her Short Movies. But she has a longer series known as "MLB: Backgrounders Are Awesome" (also known as MLB), which is based on the Backgrounder ponies of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. At the moment, it has 5 parts released of it, but absol is taking a break from making movies for a while. Her longest ever series, was called "The Story Of The ABSOL". It had 3 seasons in total, but each had the same story line. By the time she had moved on and made more movies, this series slowly died away as absol became less and less involved in the story line. By the end of season 3 she decided to call it quits. Her upcoming series, will be called "Toralei Stripe". This will star after she has got "MLB" to a point were she is happy with it. "Toralei Stripe" as the name suggests, is a series about the "Mean girl" from the popular "Monster High". Absol says it will be about her trying to become a nicer "Kitty" and failing. Artbooks Absol does not make artbooks very often. Though her most popular artbook is called "Monster High" and currently has 240 loves. Looks Absol makes a new look every time she has a new outfit. Her style is rather different from other MovieStar's, sometimes she can have really bight colours, other times she can have dark "Gothic" colours. MovieStarPlanet Music Videos It is unknown what song absol with create a MSP Music Vid on next, all that is known is that it will have something to do with Bastille. *MSP: The Draw - Bastille |AbusoruandPixdeen (Abusoru) *Icarus - Bastille, MSP Style! |AbusoruandPixdeen *Pompeii - Bastille, (Nightcore version) MSP Style! |Abusrou Pixdeen *Monster High Fright Song - MSP Style! |Abusoru Pixdeen Trivia *Absolzoey is on this wiki under the username Absolzoey. *She is not very good at spelling. **She is not good with grammar either. *She has many back up accounts: Short Movies Ghoul!, !!!GouenjiandIchigo!!!, abusoruichigo, PinkLightening, Pickle and Ze Shiny, Derpy Hooves Rules!, Ponies! and BastilleKitten<3. (There are also many more yet to be uncovered.) *In her Biography, it does say that she is currently 13-years-old. *In the 2 years she has been on MSP, she has never got anywhere in any competition. *She has a YouTube account, which can be seen here, she shares it with her sister but she does most of the uploading. *She also has a MSP blog, which can be seen here though, she does not use it as much as she used to. Gallery absolzoeylooks25.jpg absolzoeylooks24.png absolzoeylooks23.png absolzoeylooks22.png absolzoeylooks21.png absolzoeylooks20.png Absolzoeylooks16.jpg absolzoeylooks17.png absolzoeylooks18.png absolzoey_looks 15.jpg absolzoey_profile 01.jpg absolzoey_profile 02.jpg absolzoey_profile 06.jpg bandicam 2013-07-05 19-59-51-386.jpg bandicam 2013-07-05 20-00-00-067.jpg bandicam 2013-07-05 20-00-06-802.jpg bandicam 2013-07-05 20-00-15-808.jpg Category:Moviestars Category:UK Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:Female Category:Level 21